


Where Their Sun Goes Down

by Bangtan_diction



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_diction/pseuds/Bangtan_diction





	Where Their Sun Goes Down

“Hi”

“Hi” Olivia replied

“Hi” added Fitz.

Jake looked confused between Olivia and Fitz. The last he had seen of the former was when he told her the bank account details of his offshore account and how it was okay for her not to choose him and the last time he had seen the latter was when he was beating the crap out of him for killing his son.

“What am I doing here?” Jake asked. Before any of the others could answer he continued “This is an underground sealed bunker, under the protection and surveillance of the secret service, only used in the case of dire emergency. So Why. Am. I. Here?” he asked again.

“Jake, we know the truth?” Olivia replied

“What truth?” he asked, anger and frustration leaking into his voice.

“That you did not kill my son.” Fitz replied.

“So when I was screaming at you, begging you to listen to me. To believe me that I did not do this, that I was being framed!! While you were kicking me in the guts, what was that??” Jake shouted.

Olivia was looking between him and Fitz helpless unable to fix this.

Fitz moved forward, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.. I was just so angry.. I didn’t….” and reached out his hand.

Jake flinched and screamed, “DO NOT TOUCH ME!!”

This startled both Olivia and Fitz, Jake had never reacted this violently to any of their touches.

“I may be a B613 agent, I may be my father’s boy and Rowan’s toy but I was never a traitor to both of you. Never” He turned towards Fitz “I have been your soldier, your Captain and your partner since the day we met, I have followed every said and unsaid command you’ve given me, willingly, with all my heart.” And you, pointing at Olivia “I’ve been your protector, your friend, your lover, always…. I’ve loved you both with all my heart and all my body but you never did!!! Never enough to save me.”

“Jake.. it’s not like that..” Olivia started

“No!! I don’t want to listen to a word you say,” Jake said with finality. He was tired, betrayed and defeated, for the first time ever he had followed his heart and ended up falling in love with Fitzgerald Grant and then Olivia Pope. Done his best to protect them, love them, watched over as they loved each other but he was done!! He couldn't take this anymore.

“I’m done!!!”

“What?” twin voices questioned.

“I’m done letting you walk over my heart again and again. I’m done with both of you. I want out!!”

“Jake please listen to us..”

“If that’ll be all then I like to go back to my cell Mr President and have a good day Miss Pope” Jake spoke formally and then walked out of the bunker.

Fitz and Olivia both looked at the retreating back of their lover, feeling dread sink into their bones. They had taken him for granted cause he was always there and now when they lost him they understood how important Jake Ballard was, how he was the person keeping them afloat, how he was reason why they worked, how he was the one who kept them believing in Vermont and how he was their sun and they let him walk away.

 


End file.
